


in the junkyard

by winchestersinthedrift



Series: wincest drabbles [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Play, M/M, Nervous Dean, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-01
Updated: 2015-09-01
Packaged: 2018-04-18 12:07:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4705490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winchestersinthedrift/pseuds/winchestersinthedrift





	in the junkyard

‘So,’ said Dean, stepping back, ‘how do we wanna play this?’

He was standing just in the open door of a pickup truck in Bobby’s yard and Sam was splayed face down over the seat in front of him, ass naked and up in the air, jeans around his heels. Sam twisted his neck around to look at Dean.

‘How do we - what? I thought we had the, uh, basic idea kinda worked out.’

‘Well. Yeah.’ Dean crossed his arms and thought. They hadn’t done this before, and he was having a slight crisis of confidence - which was kind of ironic, given what they were doing. 

‘OK,’ he said, finally, ‘get up here, I wanna make out for awhile first.’ Sam rolled his eyes but came happily enough, rolling over and pulling Dean in against his chest. Dean’s hand slid to Sam’s dick but Sam hitched a breath, caught his hand with a thumb. 

‘Hey, can I - uh - I kinda wanna see if I can come just from - you know. From you.’

Dean swallowed. 

‘Yeah baby,’ he said, and moved his hands up to Sam’s chest, rubbing a thumb over his nipples, sliding them over his back. Sam pushed Dean’s jacket down off his shoulders and took Dean’s jaw in both big hands and kissed him like eating a candy apple: open-jawed and messy and hungry.

When they’d kissed for a few minutes and were both breathing heavy and starting to strain against each other Dean nudged Sam’s shoulder. 

‘K,’ he said, gruffly, and Sam turned around so eagerly that a little clench of heat coiled in Dean’s belly. He put a hand on each of Sam’s asscheeks. Sam’s ass made him crazy, the way it rounded perfect and tight down to the backs of his thighs, the creased dimple above the tailbone and the way it felt under his hands: smooth hard muscle, flexing now in anticipation of - of him. 

He took a breath and pulled Sam open, licked once gentle and wet just at the base of his spine. Sam shuddered and Dean could already hear the weight of his breathing. 

‘I gotcha, hey,’ he said, ‘I gotcha,’ and sank to his knees on the running board and put his mouth right over Sam’s pink hole. 

It was weird and yet not really, because he knew the territory pretty well by now, though his fingers or his dick had done the exploring so far. And he wasn’t grossed out - Sam had worried about that, had asked him twice if he was sure, till Dean had wanted to grab him right in the middle of Burger King and suck his ass right there just to prove it was fine. No, he was just worried he wouldn’t be able to get Sam off like this. 

_You’re good at this_ , he told himself now, tongue exploring, playing around the edge of Sam’s hole. _This is what you do_. It was true, with women; it was his playing card, the things he could do with his mouth and lips and tongue. But eating a woman out was a little different; some techniques might be the same but he was working with different equipment. 

The sounds that Sam was making and the way he was starting to wriggle his ass against Dean’s face seemed promising, though, so he tried not to think about racing to the post and just enjoyed the taste of Sam, the feel of his ass against Dean’s cheeks and how hot it was to think of his tongue eating out his little brother. Sam was good and wet now with saliva and Dean was pushing his tongue against Sam’s entrance and then letting up the pressure, in and out, in and out, not quite breaching the first ring of muscle, and Sam made a strangled noise in his throat and pushed back off his forearms. 

‘I gotcha,’ said Dean again. He wasn’t sure if Sam heard because his face was still in Sam’s ass. He swirled his tongue a few more times and pushed it forward, tentative but steady, and the increasingly frantic rocking of Sam’s thighs told him what he needed to know. He rubbed one palm over Sam’s ass, soothing and firm and calloused, nuzzled his face closer still and pushed his tongue right into the ring of muscle. He didn’t pause, kept steadily thrusting in and out and making licking, twisting motions with the tip of his tongue. He could hear Sam babbling, cursing and strung out above him. There was a second where he wasn’t sure, when Sam’s ass suddenly constricted under his hands and he almost pulled away, but then the tension dissolved and the silky flesh around his tongue was fluttering, begging to have him. _That_ feeling Dean knew and his body responded, cock growing heavy and full so fast it was almost painful. 

‘Sammy,’ he mouthed, under his breath, had to reach down and adjust his dick. When he thrust his tongue in again he pushed much further, probably only an inch or two but it felt like the whole fucking thing was in and shit he was kinda into this. 

‘Dean,’ Sam was saying, choking and breathy, ‘nnngg fucking - ugggh - fffffuck’ and writhing so hard against the upholstery, one hand on the steering wheel and the other up on the seatback, that Dean had to concentrate on not being shaken off. He left off thrusting and sucked instead, lips sealed wet around Sam’s hole and tongue tracing circles around the sensitive rim and Sam arched his back and made these punched-out little _screams_ and came all over himself and the seat. 

Dean stepped back, breathing hard, face slick and flushed. He jacked the zipper of his jeans down, eyes still on Sam, and it only took two strokes before he was spilling over his fisted hand, bent from the waist with the force of it. 

He was still standing bent over, waiting for his legs to steady, when he heard Sam say thickly from the truck, ‘shit, Dean, you’re fucking good at that.’

Dean stood up, hands still braced on his thighs, and grinned his old shit-eating grin. 

‘So I’ve been told,’ he said, ‘c’mon, better clean that up before Bobby gets home.’


End file.
